Anniversaire
by ediawe
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Sarah. OS, MMAD. C'est l'anniversaire de Minerva. Mais qui y a pensé ?


Note d'Ediawé : Cette histoire n'est absolument pas à moi : c'est ma soeur, qui a la flemme de se créer un compte, qui a traduit de l'Allemand cette fic de Sarah (publiée sur le compte de nilaea).

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

_**Geburtstag**_

_**Genre : Angst, Silent**_

_**Autor : Sarah**_

_**nilaea**_

_.net/s/4853329/1/Geburtstag_

**Anniversaire**

Elle entendait un grondement sourd et, dehors, elle regardait les nuages gris. Des gouttes de pluie isolées tombaient sur l'herbe et sur le lac en formant de grands cercles à sa surface.

Elle poussa un long soupir

L'averse devenait violente et, bientôt, elle fût complètement trempée. Pourtant, elle ne le sentit pas, elle ne savait même pas si c'étaient des gouttes de pluie ou des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Seule. Elle était seule dans le parc de l'école devenu obscur et elle regardait le lac tranquille. Personne n'y avait pensé, personne n'avait rien dit.

Beaucoup ignoraient qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire, seulement quelques amis. Et aucun d'eux ne s'en était souvenu.

A présent elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher, elle pleurait. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des années et elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Même pas lui. Même Albus avait oublié. Elle, elle avait pensé au sien malgré les jours sombres qui approchaient.

Il l'avait croisé aujourd'hui sans rien lui dire. Pour être honnête, il l'avait à peine regardé.

Elle ne voulais rien, ne désirait ni fête ni cadeau. Elle avait seulement espéré que lui au moins y aurait pensé.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant presque crier, mais elle arrivait encore garder son sang froid. Elle tourna lentement la tête et vit que Albus se tenait à ses côtés. Son cœur fit un petit bond dans sa poitrine.

« Minerva, que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il, l'air décontenancé.

« Je…voulais être seule »

Il la regarda d'un air pensif.

« Sous la pluie ? Rentre au château »

Des doigts glacés enserrèrent le cœur de Minerva : il ne s'était pas souvenu de son anniversaire.

« Non » répondit-elle simplement et elle détourna son regard de lui. Il ne devait pas voir qu'elle pleurait même si sous la pluie c'était impossible.

« Minerva » répéta-t-il plus énergiquement « J'insiste pour que tu vienne avec moi sinon je devrais te traîner »

Doucement mais résolument, il lui prit le coude et la ramena dans l'école

Minerva était tellement occupée à retenir ses larmes qu'elle ne remarqua d'abord pas où ils étaient et quand elle s'en aperçue, il était déjà trop tard.

Il l'avait emmené dans son bureau, là où elle était seule avec lui, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avec autant d'amour.

« Ici tu ne t'enrhumera pas »

Il lui tendit une couverture et elle la prit d'un air absent. Elle voulait sortir de cet endroit le plus vite possible.

« Veux-tu une tasse de thé ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors et il la regarda fixement. Il remarqua les larmes de Minerva et en fut confus.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu pleures » dit-il doucement.

Effrayée, elle passa une main sur sa joue et sentit que ses larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur son visage. Cependant, à présent on pouvait voir que ce n'était pas la pluie :

« Minerva, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle. Cette dernière regarda rapidement le sol et resta silencieuse.

« Minerva »

Elle savait qu'elle devait le regarder : il avait l'air de la supplier.

« Quel jour sommes nous aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

« Mardi, pourquoi ? »

Il la regarda de nouveau déconcerté.

« Mon anniversaire » dit-elle dans un souffle et les larmes débordèrent à nouveau de ses yeux verts. Elle pu le voir, après une seconde, comprendre et changer d'expression. Le silence régna un long moment seulement troublé par le crépitement étouffé de la pluie.

« Minerva, s'il te plaît, crois moi…Je regrette, je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi… »

Elle répondit d'un regard incrédule et répondit en tremblant :

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est à cause de _ça_ ? »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Tout ce que je souhaitais c'était que tu t'en souvienne…au moins. Je voulais seulement avoir l'impression qu'au moins une personne dans ce monde pense à moi. »

A nouveau, les larmes roulèrent hors de ses yeux.

« C'était trop demander. »

Elle reposa la couverture sur le canapé sans l'avoir utilisé et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne la retint pas et elle se retrouva une seconde plus tard derrière la porte fermée

Au loin une horloge sonna minuit.

Son anniversaire était passé.


End file.
